1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a key washer for interlocking a pair of concentric parts and particularly, but not exclusively, for interlocking a coupling disk of an aircraft turbine engine high pressure rotor assembly and a tie shaft nut.
2. Background Art
Key washers are known for interlocking various types of concentric parts with a maximum of 3.degree. adjustment between two mating parts. In particular, we are concerned with key washers for interlocking the high pressure disk assembly to a nut maintaining axial load with impeller through a tie shaft. In the prior art the standard key washer is provided with extension legs projecting from the outer and inner edges thereof. The outer extension legs are located in channels or grooves formed in the rotating disk. Because of their configuration these grooves increase stress concentration factor subjecting mating part (disk) to fatigue failure. It can be appreciated that the high pressure rotor assembly and the tie shaft are rotating at very high speeds and interconnected together through this key washer.